When She Squints
by KenRik
Summary: SoMa. A simple oneshot on a late night at Soul and Maka's apartment.


A series of oneshots on Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evan's blossoming relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>First Story<p>

_**The Deal with Loving**_.

Her eyes squinted under the light emanating from her laptop screen. Turning her head to the white blob of hair resting atop their living room counter, she tapped on her keyboard amusedly. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

What happened to his, I'll stay up till you finish line? She thought to herself with a smirk playing on her features. Removing the band holding her bangs up, she gently pushed away from the desk she had been working on for six hours straight and made her way to the figure sleeping soundly on the table. She stopped right beside Soul and stooped down low, whispering softly to his ear.

"Soul." She called out, taking a hand up to gently shake the lad awake. "Wake up."

"Hey, Soul." She smiled, her bangs covering her weary but lovingly-gazing eyes.

"YEAH?" The white blob suddenly croaked out loud, his head suddenly springing up from the table. With his weary crimson eyes flashing around the room, he ran a hand through his groggy face and muttered incoherently, "You done yet, Maka?" In hopes she didn't catch him asleep. Seeing him struggle with his half-awoken state, Maka couldn't help but bite back the laughter spilling off the corner of her mouth. She watched with keen interest as Soul sighed to himself when he found the gadget Maka had just used moments ago turned off.

Maybe she took off already. Soul thought to himself, turning his head casually to his side. His eyes widened in a flash when a face suddenly popped from his peripheral vision. And before he knew it, he was falling towards the floor. "When did you get there?" He couldn't help but blurt out as his chair crashed, the sound resonating throughout the apartment.

Maka's brow raised cheekily, her lips curving upwards dangerously. And before Soul could say another word, she fell on top of him, laughing her pretty little head off.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" She guffawed against the dreary young man's neck. Soul gritted his teeth exasperatedly, trying to keep the girl on top of him from hurling to the cold wooden floorboards.

"Yeah, yeah. Funny, Soul, funny." He said sarcastically, rolling his still sleepy crimson eyes. Maka could do nothing more but laugh her brains out, her embrace on Soul's neck unconsciously tightening. Sighing, Soul decided to sit still as Maka shook him with her sprays of prime laughing gas, simply looking away peeved.

"You should've seen your face!" Maka cried into his ear. Soul merely rolled his eyes in reply. Finally pulling away from the disgruntled young man in her arms, Maka simply gave Soul a final laugh before resting the corners of her lips into a goofy grin. And right after a few seconds of staring at the bummed out Soul Eater before her, Maka leaned in once more. Only this time, she captured the white-haired young man's lips with hers, obviously taking the handsome young man in shock.

Soul's body stiffened at first. But who was he to protest.

Eventually, he'd have to give into her.

Plus, he guessed that this was what love was. Letting that special someone laugh at you to the point of deafness, but still love them enough to not pull away when that said person decides it's way more fun kissing your lover than laughing at them.

Soul frowned, pulling away from Maka at the realization.

"Soul?"

Love couldn't be that shallow, right? He mused. Turning back to a breathless Maka, Soul grinned lazily to himself. Deciding it didn't really matter; he pushed the back of the pretty blonde's head towards him and caught her swollen lips once more.

He loved her.

No explanations were necessary.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope'd you liked it. :) Don't forget to REVIEW! :D<p>

I'll try updating ASAP if you want me to. :D

Dedicated to **SandmanCircus** who is so totally awesome and has to write more or I'll die. LOL. =))

Themes I'd want to cover if ever I continue updating (depending on the people who read and review):

_They say you should never fall in love with your best friend. I did._

_The Man Who Can't Be Moved. _

So far, that's all I have. HEHE. Feel free to request though. :D

_~Kenny. _


End file.
